Fred And George's New candy
by Jayu
Summary: AU 6th year.A candy has developed and two students are tested, where will it lead to? I hope it leads to the WROL. Please R&R HHr
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own it JK Rowling does

* * *

"I Would have to say we are geniuses dear brother." 

"Indeed we are Fred, indeed we are"

Fred and George Weasley were standing at their work table looking at their new product. You see since they started their joke shop they only sold joke items but now they found it was time to expand buisness and add more category's to the selling products and this was the latest in one particular field. The twins had just created the ultimate product for this category

It only needed a testing person or unwilling volunteer as they called those people. Well saying one was not quite right it was more then correct to say that they would need two people. And they had the perfect couple in mind.

Oh they where mastermind's in scheming and making plans that would seem out of reach or too cruel for regular pranksters but these two didn't even cared for that if most people could laugh about it, it was fine with them of course they never did a prank that involved hurting someone at least not psychically.

This new product would not hurt anyone nor would it be dangerous. The product was divided in two parts. A small pink bubble gum and a fresh mint. What so special about these two things was, is that they have a potion in them. A transporting potion to be exact. Who ever ate these two would be transported to a room that you could only get out if you filled a special requirement.

Why it was divided in two parts had a specific reason. The bubble gum was for the girls and the fresh mint for the boys. Now they only had to get the two subjects to eat them.

And they had a plan for that, Oh yes they had. They truly were geniuses.


	2. Chapter 2

Harold James!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue, JK Rowling does

* * *

"Harold James Potter!" Hermione Granger said each part of his name with more and more anger in her voice then he ever had heard before. And if there is one thing he was more afraid off then Voldemort, the most evil wizard in the world, then that would be an angry Hermione Granger. "Do you have any idea where we are?" Mustering up a bit of courage before replying Harry said

"No, but I do think we are still in Hogwarts." This only seemed to anger Hermione even more because her next words were dripping with venomous sarcasm Harry was sure that if they weren't separated by the size of the room he'd be dead 6 times now.

"Of course we are still in Hogwarts." With that said she sat down on the only furniture in the room. A big comfy queen size bed covered in dark red silk bed sheets and decorated with frills at the sides. "Well look for an exit!" She commanded "It's your fault we are in here."

It was useless, it was just a nicely decorated room with no window or door and no single fake stone in the wall or he would have found it already. Thanks to the Marauder's Map. Sitting down on the bed, something caught his eye. On the pillows was a note:

"_Dear Mr. and Miss,_

_We welcome you to the Weasley Room Of Love. You are here because you have eaten one of our products. If you are male then you have eaten our fresh mint "Refreshing breath", if you are female then you have eaten our bubble gum "Bubblesbreath". By eating one of these two and then touching a member of the opposite sex you have activated the potion that it was coated in. _

_Now as you probably have noticed there are no exits from this room. To get out of here you must snog 10 full minutes with the person you entered here. Have fun!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_Owner's of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes._

_PS: We hope you get your crush in this room otherwise have fun!"_

"Well that explains why there are no exits." Harry said in a joking manner

"This is no time for joking Potter."

Now it was not the tone that scared Harry but it was the way Hermione spoke his last name that scared him. She never used his last name when she was angry at him. So this made Harry cringe and take a few steps backward.

Thinking the situation over, Hermione sighed in defeat that there was no other solution then to "snog" Harry, not that she minded, not at all she rather liked that idea. It could actually been worse she could be in here with Ron or even Malfoy. Now that was a thought that made her shudder and cringe. Harry who saw her shiver and sitting on the bed thought that she was cold so he went to sit next to her and put his arm around her shoulder trying to warm her up.

"I guess…"Hermione started "that we should do as the instructions say." Harry was thoughtful about the way she said it seemed as if she didn't want to kiss him at all. Harry, in his deepest fantasies hoped for a chance like this. You see he didn't mind kissing Hermione at all. Let's say he had maybe a small crush on her, so small you could say that he loved her.

"Yeah, I guess so" Harry couldn't help but sound sad about it. To Hermione it seemed as if he found her repulsive and that made her heart break a bit.

Turning towards her and gently cupping her cheek Harry stared deeply into her honey-coloured eyes feeling himself drown into them and never want to be rescued out of them.

Hermione found herself in a same like trance. Feeling herself sucked into them wandering into a deep green forest, deeper and deeper.

Both leaning towards each other at the same time and cocking their heads into opposite directions as the other. It seemed like an eternity passed while they neared each other, time was frozen in time. A few centimetres apart…. 1 centimetre…5 millimetres … finally their lips touched and a spark shot through them both.

The kiss started gentle, just testing and trying. Tentatively Harry ran his tongue over Hermione's bottom lip asking permission to go further, witch she granted him whole heartedly thinking that this would be the only change she would ever get on kissing him like this, so she savoured every minute of it.

The battle raged on, on who would win dominance over the two tongue's, Harry's hand's were busily moving over her back and neck, one slipping under her shirt and the other tangling itself in her hair. Hermione's hands were both fisting Harry's unruly black mop of hair.

They continued like this for who knows how long and never heard the pop of the door appearing, both to wrapped up with the other and their mouths. Gently lying her down on the bed Harry continued kissing her till he had to break away for much needed air.

Gazing down into Hermione's lovely face and amber eyes witch were glazed over after their little snog, Harry couldn't resist to voice his feelings for her and he hoped she would not hate him for it.

"Hermione, the first time I saw you I thought you were just a bossy know-it-all but after the troll incident and continuing over the years I realized I was so wrong at that moment and that you are a more wonderful person than anyone I know, more beautiful, more kinder and caring and stood by me through everything we went through. You taught me things I thought were not destined for me and gave me hope. When you fell in the Department of Mysteries, I stopped breathing and thought you were dead. When Neville checked for a pulse I was so relieved that you were alive that I again momentarily forgot where we were. It also made me realize my feelings for you and that I was a bloody git for not realizing them earlier. What I'm trying to say is…..I'm trying to say that…" Harry closed his eyes and quickly said it "That I'm madly in love with you Hermione Granger."

To say that Hermione was stunned was an understatement. When Harry began his speech she was a little hurt of what he thought of her but that was quickly washed away by amazement of what he thought of her now. Seeing him close his eyes she hoped that he was going to say what she hoped he was going to say. And her hopes were answered when he blurted out that he loved her. She knew she loved Harry but never dreamed that he would love her too.

When he didn't get an answer for her nor did he get slapped he was going to move away, still with his eyes closed scared for the look on her face when a soft hand touched his cheek and caressed it. Opening his eyes he saw her looking up at him with a gentle smile and pure awe in her eyes. The next few words she said to him made him almost want to jump in the air had he not been so comfortable where he was now.

"I love you too Harry, I have for a while now but I was scared you didn't feel the same way. That I was not good enough for you, when you began speaking I was a little hurt of what you thought of me because no matter what anyone said I didn't ware but what you said about me was something I always cared for. When you began summing up those things about me I thought you were lying but your eyes held such sincerity that the hurt from earlier was washed away." A few tears had made their way down her cheek from when she spoke and looked up at him.

Leaning down again he captured her lips in a gentle kiss and lied down next to her on the bed. All thoughts of getting out of this room forgotten until later. For now they were both contented just laying here in each others arms. Sharing gentle kisses and staring into the others eyes and laying on a very comfortable bed made them soon very sleepy and so they fell asleep there in the Weasley's Room Of Love. Promises made to threaten and thank both of them the next time they saw them. Thanking them for making them confess and threatening them for making such a candy. But that would all need to wait as we now leave our two new lovers to their sleep and each others presence.

Goodnight Harry and Hermione, sleep well and dream safely. Protect your lover until eternity.

The End


End file.
